dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fly To The Sky
center|650px 'Fly To The Sky' *'Nombre:' ''플라이 투더 스카이 / Fly To The Sky *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Número de Integrantes: 2 chicos *'Debut: '''21-Noviembre-1999 *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Fly High *'''Color oficial: Sky Blue *'Agencia: 'H2 Media & IME Korea (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Debut' El dúo se formó a finales de 1998 en SM Entertainment. Brian Joo audicionó mientras asistía a la Escuela Secundaria Espíritu Santo en Nueva Jersey. Yoon Suk Hwang, que más tarde sería conocido como Hwanhee , se alentó a audicionar por medio de un miembro del personal que trabaja para el sello en su festival de la escuela secundaria. "Fly To The Sky" debutó oficialmente el 21 de noviembre de 1999 en "LOG-IN H.O.T. Conciert" y "SM Festival Conciert '99". Poco después, el dúo lanzó su álbum debut "Day By Day" el 9 de diciembre de 1999, e hizo su primera aparición oficial en televisión dos días después. A diferencia de sus predecesores en SM Entertaiment, populares ídolos adolescentes en ese momento, ellos pusieron a un lado las tendencias musicales del momento como el "tecno" y le "dance music", optando por baladas en "mid-tempo". Su debut se convirtió en éxito de ventas alcanzando más de 250.000 copias. El dúo adquirió la reconocimiento como las estellas de la próxima generación al adquirir el premio a "Mejor Nuevo Artista" en el 2000. Al mismo tiempo, el dúo falla en lograr una fama instantánea a diferencia de sus predecesores, H.O.T., los cuales han sobre pasado el millón de ventas. Su popularidad aumentó rápidamente con el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum "The Promise" en 2001, que contó con diversos géneros en comparación a su primer álbum. Con una variación en sus canciones, el álbum llegó a posicionarse como #2 en ventas, pero rápidamente desapareció de las listas de éxitos. En el mismo año, "Fly To The Sky" y el cantante coreano de música R&B Kim Jo Han , se unen en la celebración del concierto "Contact". 'Transición Musical' En abril de 2002, su tercer álbum, "Sea Of Love" fue lanzado al mismo tiempo en el que Brian Joo se encontraba en Nueva Jersey mientras asistía a la Universidad de Rutgers. Como resultado, Hwanhee comenzó a desempeñarse y actuar por sí mismo hasta el regreso de Brian. El sencillo principal del álbum, del mismo nombre, se convirtió en un éxito del verano. Su segundo sencillo, "Condition Of My Heart" fue escrito por el cantante estadounidense Brian McKnight, que en contraste con el primer sencillo, este fue una balada con fuerte sentimiento. El sencillo marcó la transición musical del dúo de la música "Bubblegum" hacia el R&B. Junto con su música, su imagen comenzó a cambiar, dejando atras su imagen juvenil para dar paso a una imagen masculina. En el mismo año, el sello lanzó un dúo femenino para complementar a "Fly To The Sky" conocido como Isak N Jiyeon, sin embargo los dos grupos nunca trabajaron entre sí. Su álbum de estudio de 2003 "Missing You" contó con más pistas que se alejaban del estilo de música "Bubblegum" y que destacaban sus habilidades; a la misma vez que se resaltava la imagen de artistas serios. Destacándose comercialmente, el álbum dio al dúo varios premios incluyendo el premio "Bonsang" otorgado por "SBS Gayo Daejun" y "Korea Music Awards". Este período es recordado por la alta publicidad de la muerte de su chofer, quien también fue chofer de la cantante BoA. En un programa de variedades, ambos miembros recordaron este incidente como un momento emocionalmente difícil para ellos. Hwanhee se sorprendió sobre todo, porque había estado en el mismo vehículo con su chofer apenas unas horas antes del incidente. En noviembre de 2004, el dúo lanzó su último álbum de estudio y quinto de SM Entertainment, "Gravity". El álbum recibió poca promoción, y se convirtió en el dúo de venta de álbum de estudio, el más bajo, la venta justo debajo de 90.000 copias. Sin embargo, tuvieron su primer concierto oficial con éxito en Jamsil Arena 21 de diciembre 2004, y recibió "Mejor en Artista de R & B "otorgado por la SBS Gayo Daejun. La controversia aumentó cuando los críticos cuestionaron su elegibilidad para el premio, ya que el álbum fue lanzado sólo dos meses antes del show. Pusieron en entredicho la credibilidad y la imparcialidad de SBS Gayo Daejun en su totalidad por los artistas que boicotearon SBS como YG Family o aquellos que no estaban presentes no recibió ningún premio. Se despreció el espectáculo como "una fiesta sólo para aquellos que estaban presente". El lanzamiento de sus Grandes éxitos en el álbum Eternity''en 2005 coincidió con el lanzamiento de la banda sonora de Corea "Fashion 70's drama que contó con el dúo. El espectáculo popular coreana hicieron su canción "가슴 아파도" ("Aunque Me duele el corazón"), la canción tema del espectáculo, un éxito inesperado. La eternidad es el último álbum que publican bajo SM Entertainment.'' 'Finalización de contrato con SM Entertainment' El contrato de Fly To The Sky con SM Entertainment expiro en noviembre de 2004, el dúo firmó con PFull Entertainment. El dúo dijo que quería una etiqueta más pequeña que estaban dispuesto a promover como músicos y se centrarse menos en el éxito comercial. Bajo esta etiqueta, Fly to the Sky lanzó su sexto álbum de estudio "Transition" en Enero del 2006, luego de un largo hiatus de un año . El álbum se convirtió en éxito masivo, vendiendo más de 160.000 copias. El dúo se embarcó en su primera gira nacional, "Fly To The Sky: 2006 The Twice Tour". A partir de Jamsil Arena en Seul en mayo de 2006 se celebraron conciertos en Busan, Daegu, Junju y Kwangju. Incluyendo el número de audiencias en el concierto encore en Seúl, al concierto asistieron más de 50.000 personas. Para conmemorar el éxito de la Transition Fly To The Sky lanza una nueva edición especial, que incluye videos musicales, escenas eliminadas y las pistas adicionales "Sang Hwan (ilusión)", "Caliente y Frío" y "Cuando yo digo." En 2004 y 2005, es incierto el futuro del dúo después de su contrato con SM Entertainment lugar a una especulación que se separaría. Brian Joo público dirigida a los rumores sobre SBS espectáculo "Yah calza Man", que salió al aire el 10 de julio. Admitió que los dos tenían dificultades en los primeros días de su carrera y dijo que había estado preocupado por los sentimientos de inferioridad a Hwanhee, porque recibió más atención y elogios que él. A pesar de su estatus como un dúo, se sentía que no se le dio su merecido o la misma cantidad de atención que a Hwanhee. Finalmente se encontró con que esto era difícil de llevar, y le sugirió que siguieran sus caminos por separado. Hwanhee respondió airadamente y el asunto se convirtió en una pelea seria que casi lleva a disolución. Los dos se reconciliaron poco después, y dijeron que "llegaron a entender mejor el uno al otro y se dieron cuenta de que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente". Desde 2006, el dúo se ha visto con frecuencia en programas de variedades y siguieron carreras individuales. Hwanhee apareció en el drama de la television coreana "Over the Rainbow" en el verano de 2006, y Brian Joo lanzó su álbum en solitario The Brian en diciembre de 2006. A medida que aparecieron con mayor frecuencia en los programas de música, el dúo tuvo un aumento en su popularidad. '2007-2009' Cantaron nuevamente juntos para promocionar el álbum el 29 de junio de 2007. Temas populares que se incluyen en el álbum son "Oneuldo Eebbeungul," ("오늘 도''이쁜걸"'' Pretty también hoy) "Geuraedo Sarangipnida," ("그래도 사랑 입니다''"Todavía es amor)'' y" Gee-Reino Unido Han Joom "(" 기억 한 줌''"grano de la Memoria),'' , así como "Mi Angel", que alcanzó el puesto # 1 en muchos-y fuera de línea tablas en. No hay limitaciones se convirtió en el dúo primer número de un álbum. Decennium (2009) se convirtió en el álbum final del grupo, luego el dúo declaró que no renovará su contrato y tomaran caminos separados profesionalmente. A partir de 2009, Hwanhee y Brian han lanzado sus álbumes en solitario respectivamente. Hwanhee también ha participado en la producción de un solo jugador Song Ji Eun "Yesterday" y también las características de la pista del título. 'Comeback 2014' Este año los chicos de Fly to the Sky lanzaron su albun comeback "Continuum" con el que se desprende su single "you you you" 'Comeback 2017' El legendario duo de R&B, en su aniversario 18th, hará su regreso con nuevo mini album "Your Season" la lista de canciones incluye: "Your Season", "Say Something", "Trace", "Into You", y la versión instrumental de "Your Season". Integrantes centre|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: Brian Joo & Hwan Hee *Brian Joo (Vocalista) *Hwan Hee (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Edición Especial Repackage Live Álbum Temas para Dramas * "Although My Heart Hurts", tema para Fashion 70's (2005) Temas para Películas *''"No Tears For The Dead", tema para Years Appart (2014')' Programas de Radio *OVEN RADIO whit FLY TO THE SKY EP.1 (18-05-2014) *OVEN RADIO with FLY TO THE SKY EP.2 (19-05-2014) *OVEN RADIO with FLY TO THE SKY EP.3 (20-05-2014) *OVEN RADIO with FLY TO THE SKY EP.4 (21-05-2014 *OVEN RADIO with FLY TO THE SKY EP.5 (22-05-2014) Conciertos/Tours *'2004:' Fly To The Sky First Concert *'2006:' Fly To The Sky "The Twice Tour" *'2015:' Fly To The Sky + Lena Park "The Winter That Year" Premios Curiosidades *Hicieron un '''All-Kill' con su tema "You You You" *Tienen una amistad cercana con G.NA *Habían surgido rumores de que ellos eran pareja porque tenían disputas juguetonas entre ellos, y hasta confesaron en una entrevista: "es mejor tener ese tipo de rumores a que nos estamos peleando enserio". Enlaces Brian *Sitio web oficial *Oficial Twitter *Oficial en Facebook *Myspace Fanny *Perfi (Nate) *Perfil (Agencia) *Hancinema *Perfil (Daum) Galería 1_704549221l.jpg Fly to the Sky21.jpg Fly+to+the+Sky (1).jpg Fly+to+the+Sky.jpg Fly+to+the+Sky+FTTS++Recollection.jpg Fly-To-The-Sky (1).jpg fly-to-the-sky.jpg ftts_1.jpg Videografía Archivo:Fly To The Sky - Like A Man|Like A Man Archivo:Fly to the Sky - Sea of Love|Sea Of Love Archivo:Fly To The Sky - SarangHae|Saranghae Archivo:Fly To The Sky - Day by Day|Day By Day Archivo:Fly To The Sky Missing You|Missing You Archivo:Fly To The Sky - You You You|You You You Archivo:Fly To The Sky - If I Have To Hate You|If I Have To Hate You MV FLY TO THE SKY(플라이 투 더 스카이) Your Season(너의 계절)| Your Season Categoría:H2 Media Categoría:IME Korea Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDuo Categoría:R&B Categoría:KDebut1999 Categoría:KBoyBand